Lueur D'espoir
by fraise tagada
Summary: Quand on est sur le point de tout laisser tomber et se laisser mourir, il suffit d'une simple lueur d'espoir, aussi folle soit elle, pour reprendre sa vie en main. [HinataCentric]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Lueur D'espoir

**Disclaimer :** Dois-je préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ? T-T

**Résumé :** Quand on est sur le point de tout laisser tomber et se laisser mourir, il suffit d'une simple lueur d'espoir, aussi folle soit-elle, pour reprendre sa vie en main. Bon ça résume pas vraiment l'histoire en elle même mais c'est juste pour pas dévoiler les personnages. [Même si ce n'est pas difficile de deviner de qui il s'agit "

**Rating :** T. Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai mis ce rating la...Mouarf...Si vous trouvez que je suis carrément loin de ce rating, bah dit le moi "

**Note :** Je tiens tout d'abord a préciser qu'il s'agit de ma toute première Fic...Il est plus que probable qu'elle soit...pas génialement géniale " Mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux... Bref, bref, j'vais pas m'étendre et j'vais vous laisser lire.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cela faisait des heures voir des jours qu'elle errait au travers de cette forêt immense...Elle était probablement perdue mais peu lui importait ; de toute façon elle n'était plus la bien venue chez elle alors cela n'avait pas une très grande importance.

Les paroles de son père résonnaient encore au creux de son oreille :

"Tu n'es pas digne d'être l'héritière de la famille. Tu es beaucoup trop faible. J'ai choisit ta soeur. "

Elle lui répondit son habituel "Bien père" et sortie de la pièce sous les regards emplis de pitié de sa soeur et de son cousin. Le lendemain même de cette annonce, à l'aube, elle partit. Pas par désespoir, pas par honte, juste parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux, qu'elle ne leur sera jamais d'aucune utilité donc au lieu de rester dans leurs pattes et les gêner, elle partit. Bien sûr qu'elle se demandait si ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, bien sûr qu'elle espérait d'un côté qu'ils soient partis à sa recherche, bien sûr.

Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ?

Avait-elle envie qu'ils continuent de la regarder avec cet air de pitié ?

Avait-elle vraiment envie de continuer a se battre pour sauver l'honneur du famille qui n'en avait rien à faire de ses efforts ?

Avait-elle vraiment envie de continuer a se battre tout simplement ?

Ne voulait-elle pas simplement être seule ?

Les larmes avaient arrêté de couler depuis déjà un moment mais cela ne faisait qu'accroître le ce sentiment d'infériorité et d'inutilité qui l'oppressait au plus haut point. Extenuée par son "voyage" sans fin, elle se permit de faire une halte pour la nuit. Elle choisit une clairière situé près d'un ruisseau et y dressa sa misérable tente qu'elle avait prise à la va-vite avant son départ. Elle déposa le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait emporté dans la tente et alla vers le ruisseau pour se désaltérer et se laver.

Elle plongeât dans l'eau glacée du ruisseau afin de dégourdir ses membres raidit par des jours de marches interminables. S'habituant doucement à la froideur de l'eau, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire maintenant qu'elle était seule, perdue en pleine forêt.

Jusqu'à présent son seul but avait été d'être digne de son titre d'héritière mais maintenant qu'elle ne l'était plus elle n'avait plus grande raison d'être. Son unique raison d'exister venait de partir en fumer…Elle aurait pu rester là-bas, dans son village, pour Lui mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée d'être un jour aimée par le garçon qu'elle avait toujours admiré secrètement...La seule option qui lui restait dans cette forêt était de s'entraîner…_Mais à quoi bon_, pensa-t-elle. _Je n'en ai plus l'utilité, ni le courage je doit bien l'avouer._

Puis, ce rendant compte de ses pensées, elle s'administra mentalement une claque magistrale et plongeât entièrement sa tête sous l'eau. Depuis quand était-elle devenu si défaitiste ? Elle ne pouvait ce le permettre ; pas après tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir pour en arriver là. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas d'un niveau de combat exceptionnel mais elle avait beaucoup progressée, même si sa confiance en elle-même restait au plus bas niveau. Et elle devait son progrès à Neji-nii-san qui avait toujours cru en elle, malgré ses lacunes, auxquelles il essayait de remédier. A la pensée de son cousin, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et une chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps en dépit de l'eau glacée. Elle sortit de l'eau une nouvelle détermination naissante dans son cœur. Il était temps pour elle de se reprendre en mains. Mais dès qu'elle posa un pied sur la berge, celui-ci la trahit et elle tomba a genoux sur le sol dur. Son corps en avait apparemment décidé autrement. Et puis c'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait un grand besoin de repos. Elle s'habilla donc, tant bien que mal, avant de se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers sa tente.

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

_Vouais je sais...L'est très court...Mais c'est pour introduire l'histoire...Les autres chapitres devrais être plus long...Je sais également que c'est vraiment confus mais ça devrais se débroussailler par la suite..._

_En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu...Si c'est le cas, bah dites le moi dans un pitit coumentaire. Et si c'est pas le cas...Dite le moi aussi. D [Naaan chuis pas en train de quémander des com... uu. Sinon je suis une vraie bleue en ce qui concerne ce site...Donc pour les manoeuvre du genre réponse aux reviews et autres, j'aurais sûrement du mal T-T. Mais ça va venir...Doucement mais sûrement._

_Merci encore d'avoir lu. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Cela faisait des heures qu'il courait au travers de cette forêt à en perdre haleine.

Il avait réussit. Il avait enfin atteint son but. Surpasser et vaincre Orochimaru pour enfin avoir un niveau assez élevé pour tuer son frère et pouvoir venger son clan. Sa haine n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'à ce moment. Il la sentait se remuer doucement au creux de son ventre et chatouiller son sceau maudit. Peu lui importait le future ou le présent, seul comptait son passé. Ce passé qu'il voulait oublier mais qui le rattrapait sans cesse dans ces cauchemars, hantés par son frère et le massacre de sa famille ainsi qu celui de son clan tout entier. Il savait. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas anéantit la vermine qui lui avait pourrit la vie, il ne pourrait jamais se reposer ou mourir en paix.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas à Orochimaru qu'il aurait laissé sa vie ou son corps. Il avait décidé que, le moment venu, il tuerait son maître afin que ce dernier ne puisse pas prendre possession de son corps. Et le moment était venu.

Au cours d'un entraînement, il s'était bien rendu compte de l'avantage qu'il avait pris sur son maître. Même si celui-ci perdait peu à peu ses forces, et avait de plus en plus besoin d'un nouveau corps. Il avait donc décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de se débarrasser de Orochimaru et de partir à la recherche de son frère pour enfin assouvir sa soif de vengeance.

Une fois son ancien maître mort, il partir. Laissant derrière lui les traces de son passage avec seuls deux mots sur les lèvres : Uchiwa Itachi.

Au bout de quelques heures de course effrénée, il s'arrêta afin de reprendre quelques forces. Il déposa ses quelques affaires et se dirigea vers le ruisseau qu'il avait entendu non loin de là, et se désaltéra. Il enleva ensuite le haut de son kimono, jusqu'à la taille, et commença à nettoyer ses plaies avec l'eau froide. Il grimaça au contact de l'eau, pas qu'elle soit trop froide mais parce que les blessures que lui avait infligé Orochimaru étaient profondes et pleines de poison. Une fois ses blessures lavées il prit dans son sac un petit pot remplit d'un baume cicatrisant et l'appliquât sur ses plaies.

Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement le bruit mais c'est après quelques minutes qu'il l'entendit. C'était un bruit mat, comme si on frappait deux choses l'une contre l'autre, accompagné d'un kiai(1). Il n'était donc pas seul dans cette forêt…Il prit son arme, qu'il avait déposée au côté de ses affaires, activa son Sharingan et, avec son agilité de Shinobi, il s'approcha furtivement de là où venaient les bruits. Se cachant derrière un buisson il regarda la source du bruit et vit avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'une fille tapant avec férocité dans un tronc d'arbre. Ne comprenant pas son manége il s'approcha un peu plus, toujours aussi subrepticement, et remarqua qu'a chacun de ses coups, la fille dégageait du Chakra de ses mains, ce qui commençait a faire un creux a l'endroit où elle frappait.

_Une Kunoichi_. Son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à son arme mais il se retint de faire d'autre mouvement. Il semblait qu'elle était seule, elle n'était donc pas une menace directe. Mais quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. Pourquoi une jeune Kunoichi était en train de s'entraîner, seule, en pleine forêt, a des kilomètres de tout village ? Mais quelque chose d'autre s'insinuait dans son esprit alors qu'il regardait cette fille trempée de sueur et dont les vêtements collait au corps.

Un grand bruit de fracas le sortit de ses pensés et il vit avec stupeur que la fille venait de briser l'arbre en deux. Cependant cet effort avait dû lui coûter parce qu'elle chancela dangereusement avant de tomber sur ses genoux, le souffle court et trempée de sueur. La voyant si misérable il hésita à aller l'aider mais il n'eut pas à le faire car elle se releva d'elle-même avec peine.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

**(1) **Kiai : Moi je dit : Wikipedia nous sauvera la vie. http://fr. bon j'avoue…Celui la aussi est particulièrement court. Mais disons que c'est un prologue numéro deux ' Et en ce qui concerne le personnage de ce chapitre…Olala, mais on ne sait pas du tout de qui il s'agit…

_J'ai essayé de faire un effet…Chuis pas sûre que ça ai marché…/_

_Bref ! J'vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long !_

_Sinon je tiens à dire un grand merci à Joliceur qui a mit ma toute première review. Je crois avoir a peu près comprit le fonctionnement maintenant mais on va dire chaque chose en son temps xD_

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas a cliquouyez sur le bouton en bas a gauche._


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Ino pour sa petit Review qui m'a fait super plaisir et aussi un merci a Joliceur qui continue à lire ma fic nn

C'est repartit pour un chapitre :D

**Chapitre 3 :**

Elle avait les mains en sang mais continuait à frapper avec ferveur dans ce tronc d'arbre. Elle ne voulait plus renoncer. Pas comme d'habitude. Elle avait changé et ce n'était vraiment pas pour rien, et elle voulait le prouver. Mais à qui pouvait-elle le prouver ? La personne qu'elle a toujours voulu impressionner n'était pas là pour la voir.

« _Naruto est déjà très impressionné par vos compétences et votre volonté, mais je crois que vous pourriez l'impressionner davantage Hinata-sama en continuant à vous battre comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à maintenant_. » Ces paroles qu'un jour lui avait glissées Neji-nii-san lors d'un entraînement l'avait réellement aidé a se sentir plus confiante et a mettre tout en oeuvre pour réussir ce qu'elle entreprenait.

« _Et puis vous réussirez sûrement à impressionner votre père également…_ » L'image du regard de son père lourd de reproches s'imposa dans son esprit, faisant naître au creux de son ventre une rage folle. Elle frappa alors de toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans l'arbre qui ce brisa en deux. Mais après ce coup puissant, ces jambes flageolèrent et ses genoux rencontrèrent durement le sol. Elle regarda, le souffle court, l'ampleur de son œuvre et se sentit soudain fière d'elle ; elle n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment depuis l'examen Chuunin lors de son combat contre Neji-nii-san. Ce sentiment l'aida a ce remettre, tant bien que mal, debout et d'un pas chancelant mais assuré elle se dirigea vers sa tente. Elle en ressortit avec un Makimono (1) et un kunai.

Déroulant le parchemin à même le sol, elle prit le kunai et s'entailla le pouce avant de déposer une traînée de son sang sur le makimono et, reposant le kunai sur le rouleau, elle y posa ses mains a plat. Ce dernier se transforma en fumer pour laisser place a un amoncellement de kunais. Elle se releva ensuite et forma des signes avec ses mains avant de dire :

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Ses paroles furent suivit d'un 'pouf' et apparurent devant elle quatre clones aux yeux d'un même blanc laiteux. Puis, sans qu'elle eu a dire quoi que ce soit, les clones prirent chacun une vingtaine de kunais et s'éparpillèrent dans les arbres a quatre coins différents et visibles. Une fois ses clone en place elle se mit en position de combat et, faisant un simple signe de la main, fut la cible de dizaine de kunais qui arrivèrent droit sur elle, projetés par ses Kage Bunshin.

Hakkeshō Kaiten ! cria-t-elle.

**oOo**

Il regarda interloqué la Kunoichi tournant sur elle-même, créant un tourbillon de Chakra bleu tout atour d'elle et faisant voler en tout sens les kunais que ses clones lançaient sur elle. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle technique. Cette fille arrivait à expulser du Chakra de tout son corps et l'utilisait ainsi comme une défense impénétrable. Il activa son Sharingan afin d'étudier un peu mieux cette technique, et par la même occasion la copier, mais au moment ou il posa ses yeux rouges sur le tourbillon bleu ses yeux le brûlèrent intensément et, retenant un cri, il détourna ses yeux.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce…_

Il frottât ses yeux meurtrit afin d'atténuer un peu la douleur mais ce fut en vain. Son mal de crâne subsistait et il du désactiver son Sharingan pour que la douleur baisse un peu. Lorsque que la douleur faiblit, il reposa les yeux sur la fille et vit qu'elle était accroupie sur le sol, la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage, et le souffle court.

_Est-ce que c'était elle qui avait fait ça ?_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondi sa pensée, il sentit une présence derrière lui et un simple mouvement vers l'arrière lui indiqua qu'un objet tranchant était pointé vers sa nuque.

Que fais-tu ici ? demanda la présence derrière lui d'une voix ferme.

Il était impressionné. Apparemment l'un des clones qu'utilisait la fille avait profité de son aveuglement pour se dédoubler et venir se placer derrière lui. _C'était donc elle qui m'avait aveuglé…_ Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour venir à bout de lui…

Tu aurais du me tuer quand tu en avait encore l'occasion, dit-il, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, son Sharingan réactivé.

Puis, avec une rapidité surprenante il sortit son épée du fourreau et planta de part en part le clone, à qui il tournait encore le dos. Au moment même ou le clone fut remplacé par un nuage de fumé, la fille, qui jusqu'alors était encore accroupie sur le sol, releva la tête vivement et sans même lui jeter un regard, se jeta sur l'un des kunais qui jonchaient le sol et le lança dans sa direction. Il fut quelque peu surprit mais ne perdit pas le nord et dévia sans mal le kunai avant de sortir d'un bond de sa cachette. Au même instant les quatre clones qui, jusqu'à présent étaient restés perché dans les arbres, se jetèrent sur lui, un kunai dans chaque main. Il n'eut aucun mal a ce débarrasser des clones, même si l'un d'eux avait réussit à lui faire une fine entaille sur la joue, et se jeta ensuite sur l'originale qui était maintenant accroupie, tel un chat près a bondir, un kunai dans chaque main et un autre dans la bouche.

Il ne su pas pourquoi, mais la voir dans cette position fit se rependre en lui une chaleur intense. Mais il ne se laissa pas distraire et courut à une vitesse fulgurante vers elle, qui bondit au même instant vers lui, pointant les kunais sur lui. Il réussit à esquiver au dernier moment l'attaque de la Kunoichi et planta son épée dans son flanc découvert. Mais au lieu d'y avoir une giclée de sang, la fille fut remplacée, dans un nuage de fumée, par un tronc d'arbre. Il eut a peine le temps de retirer son sabre du tronc qu'une autre forme se jeta d'un arbre sur lui. Il se retourna et bloqua l'attaque de la main droite de la fille avec son épée puis, avec sa main libre, il arrêta l'attaque de la main gauche. Mais elle ne lâcha pas prise et malgré ses deux mains bloquées, attaqua avec le kunai qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa bouche. Prit de court, il eut une deuxième éraflure sur la joue mais réussit a se dégager a temps et poussa de toute ses force la fille, qui vola trois mètre plus loin mais qui se rétablit sur ses pieds grâce a une roulade.

T'es du genre tenace, dit-il en essuyant du revers de la main le sang qui filait de sa plaie.

Ne prenant pas compte de sa remarque, elle se releva, les jambes flageolantes et le souffle court.

**oOo**

Elle était épuisée. Elle venait d'utiliser une grande quantité de Chakra et, s'ajoutant a ce détail, elle n'avait que peu dormit la nuit précédente mais également très peu mangé, se contentant du peu qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et de ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur sa route.

Profitant du fait qu'il n'attaquait pas, elle reprit son souffle péniblement et remarqua enfin que lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatigué. Elle venait pourtant de donner le meilleur d'elle-même ! Une rage folle s'empara d'elle et sans plus réfléchir elle jeta sur le côté les kunais qu'elle tenait encore, et, portant une main devant son visage dit d'une voix déterminé :

Byakugan !

Une multitude de veines apparurent de chaque côtés de ses yeux incolores, devant le regard, apparemment surprit, de l'autre Shinobi. Ne prêtant pas attention à sa surprise, elle prit la position du Juken Hyuuga et attendit patiemment qu'il attaque.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car, sa surprise passée, le garçon attaqua avec toujours la même vitesse surprenante. Il disparut un moment de sa vue mais, grâce au Byakugan, elle vit qu'il était derrière elle et évita de peu la lame acérée qui déchira au passage son vêtement. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face, elle envoya de toutes ses forces sa paume chargée de Chakra ne sachant pas quel endroit elle touchera. Par chance, elle vit qu'il était prit par l'élan donné à son arme pour la transpercer et lui offrait ses flancs a découvert. Elle en profita donc pour finalement diriger son attaque a cet endroit et le toucha. Il chancela sous le coups mais reprit vite ses esprits et arrêta le deuxième coups qu'elle était sur le point de lui assener en attrapant d'une poigne de fer son poignet. Croyant l'avoir assez immobiliser il leva rapidement son arme mais avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle envoya son autre main chargée de Chakra droit sur la main qui tenait l'épée, ce qui fit valdinguer cette dernière. Il fut d'abord surprit pas la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait agit mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'étonner d'avantage et attrapa le deuxième poignet avec sa main a présent libre.

Ce rendant bien compte de son désavantage, elle essaya tout de même de se libérer de son emprise mais il était trop fort et elle beaucoup trop affaiblit.

_Je…Je vais devoir utiliser cette technique…_

Elle savait qu'elle allait utiliser le peu de Chakra qui lui restait mais, si ce n'est le tuer, elle réussira au moins à assommer son ennemi. Elle profita donc du répit qu'il semblait lui offrir pour concentrer son Chakra tout en fermant les yeux, son Byakugan lui permettant quand même de voir ce que faisait l'autre Shinobi.

Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Alors qu'il avait une totale emprise sur elle, elle fermait les yeux et s'offrait quasiment a lui.

_S'offre a moi… ?_

A cette pensée, une fois de plus, une chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps lui faisant serrer un peu plus fort sur les fins poignets. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de balader son regard sur le corps de la fille, s'attardant sur la poitrine généreuse de celle-ci. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une envie irrépressible de goûter à ses lèvres roses…() Sa fréquence respiratoire s'accéléra alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit mais au même moment la fille rouvrit vivement les yeux et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentit projeté et son dos heurta violemment le sol. Il essaya péniblement de se relever mais avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, il sentit quelque chose de lourd se poser sur son ventre, lui coupant au passage le souffle, quelque chose lui enserrer les mains, ainsi que quelque chose de froid sur son cou.

Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme et cassante

La question résonna dans sa tête douloureuse comme si une centaine de personne venait de la lui poser en même temps. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est pu se déconcentrer à ce point par une simple fille et se maudissait de son incompétence.

Répond ! ordonna-t-elle, pressant un peu plus la lame sur sa glotte.

Sans répondre, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Lorsque son Sharingan croisa les deux iris d'un blanc laiteux, dépourvu de pupille, du Byakugan, la fille eut un mouvement de recul, relâchant les mains de son ennemi, et ne pu retenir un cri de surprise. Son instinct de Shinobi lui dictant de profiter de la situation, il poussa la fille sur le côté qui, prise par surprise, n'émit aucune résistance, et la fit rouler de sorte qu'il se retrouva a son tour a califourchon sur elle, les mains de sa captive serrées contre son corps par ses cuisses et les mains appuyées sur ses épaules pour qu'elle évite de se débattre.

Tu…Tu es…, bégaya-t-elle, les yeux emplit de panique.

Son corps fut parcourut d'un frisson alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Elle détourna le regard et termina dans un murmure : « Uchiha Sasuke… »

Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il de sa voix glacial qui la fit frissonner encore une fois.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais sentant la pression sur ses épaules se resserrer un peu plus elle dit d'une voix tremblante :

Hy…Hyuuga Hinata…

C'est bien se que je croyais…Et que fait un membre de la famille Hyuuga en pleine foret ?

Ce…Cela ne te regarde pas, bredouilla-t-elle, utilisant le peu de courage qui lui restait.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi toutes les filles de leur classe avaient le begin pour ce garçon froid et arrogant. Il est vrai qu'il était beau, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais quelque chose dans son attitude lui glaçait le sang ; Sûrement le mystère qui l'entourait. Et puis, aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelle, elle n'avait jamais aimé que Naruto.

Elle avait donc réellement peur de lui…Elle était complètement vulnérable entre ses mains, dépourvu de tout Chakra et apparemment à bout de force. Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle, au point qu'il pu sentir les battements effrénés du cœur d'Hinata contre son torse et son souffle saccadé sur son visage. Un désir violant s'était emparé de lui et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la bouche légèrement entrouverte et complètement offerte de la fille. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer ainsi que sa respiration.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il s'agissait de son premier baiser…Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se déroulerait ainsi et encore moins avec _lui_, mais se sentant trop fatigué pour lutter, elle se laissa faire lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue se glisser entre ses lèvres brûlantes de désir, venant caresser doucement la sienne. C'était un agréable et doux baiser. Bien plus doux que l'impression que lui donnait ce garçon ; et quand elle ferma les yeux, l'image de Naruto s'imposa dans son esprit. Soudain, comme sortant d'une longue torpeur, elle ouvrit les yeux et détourna brusquement la tête, arrêtant net le baiser. Mais apparemment nullement démonter par ce geste brusque, elle le sentit déposer ses lèvres sur son cou. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru le corps sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

Apparemment se frisson ne lui échappa pas et, le prenant comme une invitation a continuer, il fit glisser ses mains le longs des bras, emprisonnés par ses propres cuisses, de la fille pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau du ventre. Il les fit ensuite glisser sous le T-shirt d'Hinata, qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Mais malgré son étonnement elle ne l'arrêta pas, ou du moins n'en eut pas les moyens, et il continua donc son ascension sur son corps, remontant le tissu et découvrant une peau aussi pale et délicate que la neige. Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses bras avec ses cuisses, ce qui lui permit de lui enlever complètement son T-shirt, ce a quoi elle n'émit aucune résistance.

Elle était à présent seulement vêtue de son soutien gorge et les mains libres. Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Elle aurait du le repousser, lui demander d'arrêter, mais elle n'avait aucune réaction…Elle savait qu'au fond, plus rien n'avait grande importance à présent. Elle avait été dépossédée de la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder un esprit clair, de ne pas perdre espoir ; son seul objectif. La seule chose qui la reliait a son destin d'héritière était sa virginité, qu'elle avait gardé intacte dans l'espoir d'un jour être reconnue comme telle. Maintenant elle n'en avait plus besoin, et puis elle devait bien avouer que ce simple contact humain arrivait à atténuer quelque peu le sentiment de solitude qui l'oppressait depuis le début de sa fuite.

Comme guidée par un esprit autre que le sien, elle prit tendrement entre ses mains tremblantes le visages de Sasuke et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce laissant emporter par l'incroyable douceur de ce baiser avec une seule idée en tête : « _Prend-moi la dernière chose qui me relit a ce destin qui m'a tant fait souffrir._ »

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

**(1)** Makimono : Ce sont les rouleaux ou les parchemins utilisés par les Ninjas pour différentes raisons.

Je sais que la réaction de Sasuke peut paraître un peu…irréaliste mais je me suis dit : « comment tu réagirait si tu avait vécu pendant 3ans dans une grotte, coupée du monde avec pour seule compagnie un fana des serpents complètement dingue et un binoclard tout aussi fou ? Surtout si t'es un ado noyé par tes hormones… » Et j'en suis venu a ça…

_Sinon,_

_Première chose : J'vous avez promit que le chapitre suivant aller être plus long '_

_Deuxième chose : C'est moi ou Hinata et Sasuke sont complètement OOC ? O.o_

_Troisième chose : Je crois bien que ce chapitre est complètement confus…X.x J'ai essayé de faire une scène de combat réaliste mais je crois bien que c'est pas très clair a certain moment._

_J'espère que ça vous a quand même plut…Dites le moi dans une review…_

_Sinon pour le prochain chapitre il risque de mettre un tout petit peu de temps a arriver (mais je vous promet que je me booster un max) parce que j'ai un petit blocage. Mais je vais essayer de pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps._


	4. Chapter 4

**Je tiens tout d'abord a dire un ENORME merci a Joliceur qui ma agréablement surprise en m'envoyant une review juste quelques secondes après que j'ai publié le chapitre précédent. J'm'y attendait pas. Alors je te fais un groooos bisou tout sucré pour ta gentillesse et ta fidélité.**

**Merci également à Bluttränen pour sa gentille review.**

**Et voici le chapitre 4. Par ailleurs, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait mes chapitres été assez court…Je tenais en m'en excuser…Parce que sur Word ils paraissaient vachement plus long ! L'arnaque ! Dx Bref j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Elle se leva le lendemain un peu engourdi et l'esprit embrumé. Elle était seule. Il était partit bien avant l'aube laissant une fois de plus un sentiment de solitude étreindre Hinata. Elle en était consciente ; Cette histoire, leur histoire, n'allait jamais avoir de fin…Mais après tout, n'était ce pas mieux ainsi ?

Elle sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers le ruisseau, simplement vêtue d'une serviette. Lorsqu'elle y entra ce fut comme une douche glacial qu'elle se prit de plein fouet, malgré la douce température de l'eau. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle-même n'arrivait pas à y croire. Qu'est ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête pour qu'elle fasse ça avec le premier venu ? Bien sûr il ne lui était pas totalement inconnu mais elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui. Ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouges que des pivoines en ce remémorant ce qu'elle venait de faire, et afin de faire baisser la soudaine montée de chaleur de son corps, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Le fait de ne plus faire partie de la famille ne lui permettait pas de faire tout et n'importe quoi. Et puis cela allait complètement à l'encontre de ses principes.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait un peu mieux, elle avait sûrement fait ça car elle savait pertinemment que si son père venait à l'apprendre, il ne l'apprécierait pas. Elle avait fait ça sur un coup de tête, presque sans réfléchir ou tout du moins en ce persuadant avec un faux argument. Elle se maudit de son idiotie. Une fois de plus elle prouvait à quel point elle était stupide. Son père avait raison, elle ne pourra jamais rien faire dans le bon sens. Elle aura beau se démener comme un démente ça ne la mènera nulle part.

Elle plongea entièrement dans l'eau claire du ruisseau afin de noyer son chagrin mais également pour dissimuler les larmes amères qui avaient commencées à perler aux coins de ses yeux incolores. Au moment où elle sortit la tête de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle, elle faillit mourir de peur en voyant que quelqu'un était en train de la regarder. Ses yeux étaient encore embués par l'eau ce qui l'empêchait de discerner la personne et sa gorge était tellement nouée par la peur qu'aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Son premier réflexe fut de couvrir au mieux sa nudité aux yeux de l'inconnu.

Hinata-sama, fit la voix familière de l'inconnu.

Elle cru d'abord que c'était une hallucination mais lorsque sa vue se rétablie enfin, elle vit avec stupeur Neji se tenant devant elle, le regard détourné et avec à la main la serviette d'Hinata qu'il avait du ramasser sur la berge.

Ne…Neji…Nii-san ? fit-elle au bord de l'évanouissement.

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Etait-il en mission ? Ou bien était-il partit à sa recherche ? Mais comment aurait-il fait pour la retrouver ?

Je suis venu vous ramener au village, dit-il comme pour répondre à toutes les questions qui défilaient dans l'esprit confus d'Hinata. Kiba et Lee m'ont accompagné.

Alors comme ça Kiba-kun et Lee-san étaient eux aussi venu la chercher…Elle n'arrivait pas a y croire…Une sentiment de remord l'empoigna violemment au ventre et elle portât une main à sa bouche pour refouler cette envie de vomir qui la saisit, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues blêmes. Peu lui importait qu'ils voient sa nudité, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Tout ce qu'elle voulait…C'était mourir. Son regard croisât celui inquiet de Neji et, oubliant ce qu'elle ne portait pas, elle sortit de l'eau et l'enlaça en ne cessant de répéter « Sumimasen. Sumimasen. »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui passait par la tête mais ne se déroba pas à son étreinte et l'entoura de la serviette qu'il tenait dans la main. Kiba et Lee ne comprenait pas plus que lui mais tout deux gardèrent le silence devant cette scène, détournant les yeux pour ne pas violer l'intimité de la jeune fille. Puis se rendant compte de l'embarra dans lequel elle venait de les mettre, Hinata se dirigea vers la tente pour se changer.

Elle allait retourner au village. Peu lui importait l'humiliation que son père allait lui faire subir à son retour, tant qu'ils seraient là, ainsi que tout les autres, avec elle, elle pourra surmonter cette épreuve mais également celles à venir.

Ils arrivèrent à Konoha trois jours plus tard. Leur rythme était quelque peu ralentit par Hinata, qui ayant très peu mangé durant les jours précédents, devait souvent s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle ou quelque force ; mais aucun d'eux ne se plaignait.

Une fois au village, ils se rendirent directement dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière félicita les trois Shinobis de l'avoir ramenée saine et sauve puis les congédia, restant seule avec Hinata.

Un silence pesant s'installa mais il fut brisé par Hinata qui dit d'une vois hésitante :

Ano…Atashi…Go…Gomen naisai…J'ai dû vous causer beaucoup de soucis…Gomen naisai. Et puis vous avez envoyé trois de vos meilleurs Shinobis…Alors que Konoha est en difficulté…Je…Je croyais…

Calme-toi Hinata, fit calmement Tsunade. Je ne t'en veux pas autant que tu le crois. Je veux simplement connaître les raisons de ta fuite car tu connais tout aussi bien que moi les conséquences d'une sortie du village sans l'autorisation de l'Hokage.

Hinata marqua un pause le temps de se calmer. Oui, elle en connaissait les conséquences, elle les avait étudié en cours, et maintenant qu'elle y repensait elle aurait pu avoir de gros problèmes avec les Oi-nins à ses trousses.

J'ai agit…Sans réfléchir…Mon père m'a d-déshérité…Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans cette maison…Et puis ce n'est pas…C-Comme si mon père s'était inquiété de mon sort…

Sa dernière phrase la blessa plus qu'elle n'aurait du et, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, elle sortit en courant du bureau, les yeux brouillé de larmes. Et comme si cela manquait à son malheur, la pluie commença à tomber drue. Mais elle n'en avait cure et commença à courir sous cette pluie torrentielle. Elle voulait juste oublier.

Oublier ce passé qui la rattrapait toujours.

Oublier son destin de bonne à rien.

Oublier l'erreur qu'elle avait commise il y a quelques jours.

Oublier cet Ushiha Sasuke.

Oublier…C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, son cœur battant la chamade et ses larmes se mêlant à celles du ciel. Elle était exténuée mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle devait continuer pour expulser toute cette rancœur qu'elle avait envers elle-même et qu'elle avait trop longtemps gradé en elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent être des heures, elle se calma. Elle avait arrêté de courir mais ne faisait rien pour se protéger de la pluie qui avait redoublée d'intensité. Et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin de marcher elle remarqua que ses pas l'avaient directement amenée devant chez elle.

Décidément son destin était lié a celui de cette famille.

Elle avait l'air encore plus misérable que d'habitude, elle en avait conscience, mais prenant son courage a deux mains, elle s'apprêtât à frapper sur la lourde porte de sa demeure lorsqu'au même moment, Neji l'ouvrit. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la chose qui ce tenait devant lui puis, reprenant un peu de contenance, dit :

Hinata-sama ! j'étais justement sur le point d'aller vous chercher…Je m'inquiétais. Vous mettiez du temps à rentrer…Hi…Hinata-sama ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle chancelait dangereusement et était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle s'effondra à ses pieds, inconsciente et fiévreuse.

**Fin du chapitre 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wouw, chapitre 5 en quatrième vitesse xD Parce qu'en fait il était déjà écris… Et sachant que je n'ai que peu de lecteur (ou plutôt lectrice) je préfère ne pas les faire patienter trop longtemps xD**

**Donc bonne lecture a vous, et merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez, et plus particulièrement a Joliceur (c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que tu continue de suivre ma fic. J'me répète là… Oo) et aussi a Gladys (J'espère que la suite va te plaire.) n.n**

**Chapitre 5 :**

- Cet enfant est en sous-nutrition et à bout de force, fit le médecin, presque sur un ton de reproche. Et le coup de froid qu'elle a attrapé n'arrange pas son cas. Mais son état s'est stabilisé. Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y parait ; une personne avec une constitution aussi frêle que la sienne y serait passée. Voici des pilules pour faire baisser sa fièvre, donnez-en lui une tout de suite et lorsqu'elle ira mieux faite la manger.

Hanabi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa sœur et entendre le diagnostique du docteur la soulageât. Elle prit les pilules que le médecin lui tendait et alla au chevet de sa sœur alors que son père raccompagnait le docteur. Elle lui semblait si fragile et vulnérable, allongée sur le futon respirant profondément. Une brève image de sa mère s'imposa dans son esprit qu'elle chassa rapidement en secouant la tête.

Elle essuya le front trempé d'Hinata qui au même moment ouvrit doucement les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la presque totale obscurité de la pièce. Elle essaya de se remettre les idées en place et lorsqu'enfin tout ce remit en ordre dans son esprit elle se leva brusquement, mais sa tête commença a tourner et un voile passa devant ses yeux.

- Tiens, lui fit sa sœur en lui tendant une pilule et un verre d'eau. Bois ça, c'est pour ta fièvre.

- Ha…Hanabi ?

Sa sœur sourit doucement et la pressa gentiment à boire son médicament, ce qu'elle fit sans résistance. Une fois avalé, elle la força a ce rallonger. Devant la gentillesse de sa sœur, Hinata ne pu retenir ses larmes.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, Onee-san ? S'inquiétât Hanabi. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…Je…Je ne fait que vous créer des p-problèmes à père et toi…J-je suis désolé…

- C'est sans importance, fit-elle en souriant et en essuyant les larmes d'Hinata. Pour le moment, il faut juste que Onee-san guérisse. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

- Hanabi…Tu es tellement gentille et si mature…, dit-elle en posant une main douce sur la joue de sa petite sœur. Tu mérites vraiment d'être l'héritière des Hyuuga.

A ces mots, Hanabi s'assombrit et repoussa mollement la main de sa sœur.

- Dors maintenant, Onee-san, fit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lorsque sa sœur sortit de la chambre, Hinata se recroquevilla sur le côté et laissa ses larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de réprimer ses larmes. Pouvait-elle être plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était à cet instant ? Non…Elle avait réellement touché le fond. Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est au fond qu'il est le plus facile de remonter…

**oOo**

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla d'un sommeil comateux alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et même si elle n'était pas complètement rétablie, elle se borna à préparer le thé pour son père et son cousin qui devaient sûrement s'entraîner depuis un moment. Une fois prêt, elle posa le plateau portant les thé et les tasses sur le bord de la véranda (1) avant de s'assoire a côté, sur ses talons, attendant sagement qu'ils daignent le boire.

- Arrêtons nous pour l'instant, Neji, fit le chef Hyuuga avec un soupir.

- Hai.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent a côté d'Hinata un lourd silence s'installa. Neji voyait bien les regards lourds de reproches que Hiashi envoyait à sa fille, qui elle aussi le remarquait mais essayait de garder son sang froid. Ne supportant plus se silence, Neji décida de le briser et demanda :

- Comment vous sentez vous Hinata-Sama ?

Cette dernière ne sembla pas tout de suite comprendre que la question lui était destinée, mais voyant le regard de Neji diriger vers elle, elle bredouilla :

- B...Bien. Mer...Merci de t'en...inquiéter, Neji-nii-san.

Son père cilla en entendant l'appellatif qu'elle venait de donner et la regarda avec un regard quasi meurtrier qui la fit paniquer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père la regardait avec ce regard ; Celui qu'il lui réservait lorsqu'elle abandonnait pendant ses entraînements ou qu'elle revenait d'une mission qui avait échoué. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, cet horrible sentiment d'échec lui tordant le ventre. Elle se leva lentement, comme pour ne pas montrer qu'elle venait une fois de plus de succomber aux larmes, et se dirigeât d'un pas hésitant et traînant à l'intérieure de la demeure. A peine venait-elle de disparaître de la vue de son père et de son cousin, qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol et pleura à chaudes larmes, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

_Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il tellement sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? _Je ne suis pas assez forte...Je n'ai pas assez de volonté et de détermination pour diriger une famille aussi grande et aussi prestigieuse que la famille Hyuuga..._ Cette dernière pensée lui fit l'effet d'un boulet de canon qu'elle venait de se prendre de plein fouet. Ses sanglots restaient coincés dans sa gorge nouée, ses yeux se vidèrent de toute émotion. Elle portât une main tremblante a son visage et essuya d'un geste vague les sillons salés qui inondaient encore ses joues blêmes puis se leva comme si un autre esprit la contrôlait et se dirigeât d'un pas traînant vers la sortie de la demeure.

Elle erra dans les rues de Konoha pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans le vague, laissant ses pieds la guider. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se laissait petit a petit gagner et envahir par ce sentiment d'inutilité. Il y a peu, elle aurait tout fait pour repousser ce sentiment, le dominer, mais elle n'avait plus le coeur à se battre.

_Et si...Et si je disparaissait ? Ce ne sera pas une très grande perte après tout_.

"Hinata ?"

_Je...Je veux mourir..._

Elle sentit quelque chose la retenir par l'épaule avec force et qui l'obligeât à s'arrêter.

"Hinata-san ?" fit une voix familière dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Kiba et Sakura. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement mais ses yeux restaient vides de toutes émotions ce qui fit échanger un regard interrogateur à ces deux interpellateurs.

- Est-ce que ça va, Hinata ? Demanda Kiba avec un regard qui reflétait son inquiétude.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui répondre mais voyant qu'aucun son n'en sortait, elle décida de lui sourire. Kiba la regardât déconcerté puis tourna son regard vers Sakura qui elle avait un regard interrogateur. Profitant de son étonnement pour se libérer, Hinata s'éloigna d'eux sans un mot de plus.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Sakura en regardant le dos d'Hinata.

- Je sais pas..., fit Kiba en regardant également dans cette direction. Mais je connais Hinata, je sais quand elle va mal. Et là, elle va mal. Mais...Quelque chose ne va pas...

- Quoi donc ?

- Hinata n'aurais pas réagit comme ça si elle allait mal. Généralement elle le dissimule et lorsque quelqu'un s'inquiète pour elle, elle s'empresse de le rassurer et trouve une excuse pour changer de sujet...Mais cette fois, elle n'a même pas essayé de nous rassurer.

- Nous devrions peut être faire quelque chose pour elle...

- Je m'en occupe. Va faire le compte rendu de la mission à l'Hokage.

- Okay, fit Sakura avant de s'éloigner vers le bureau de son maître.

Kiba courut vers sa coéquipière et la rattrapa sans difficulté car elle avançait à petit pas et ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné. Il ne fit aucun geste vers elle pour l'arrêter, se contentant de marcher a côté d'elle. Il savait que dans ses moments, elle était à prendre avec des pincettes et qu'elle pouvait a tout moment perdre le contrôle et pleurer. Et la voir pleurer était bien la dernière chose que Kiba voulait voir. Cela le rendait toujours triste et impuissant.

Ils marchèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, dans un lourd silence qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait briser. Hinata savait pertinemment que son ami cherchait un moyen de la réconforter, de lui rendre le sourire, mais ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre pour l'instant, il ne disait pas un mot pour ne pas la blesser. _Kiba est tellement gentil..._ Il l'a d'ailleurs toujours été. Mais elle ne voulait pas...Elle n'avais pas besoin d'être réconfortée. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger pour quelque chose d'aussi futile et inutile. Mais d'un autre côté, elle lui était reconnaissante car sa simple présence réussissait à calmer un peu son coeur et l'oppressement qu'elle ressentait.

- Tu veux quelque chose a boire ? demanda subitement Kiba.

Elle fut d'abord surprise mais voyant son regard pétillant et son sourire canin, elle lui esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il son sourire s'élargissant. Assied toi là, je reviens dans quelque secondes.

Puis il partit comme une flèche laissant Hinata seule. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais quelque chose en elle l'empêchait d'être comme à son habitude. Comme si une partie d'elle c'était brisé... Comme si la petite flamme d'espoir qu'elle essayait désespérément de garder allumée venait d'être soufflée comme une simple bougie. Elle regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux d'un air absent lorsqu'un cannette apparu devant ses yeux.

- Jus de fraise, c'est ça ? demanda Kiba, toujours souriant.

- Ah..., fit Hinata étonnée puis elle ajouta en prenant la canette un petit 'Hmm'.

Il s'assit ensuite a côté d'elle et commença à boire son jus en silence, lançant de temps a autre un regard vers elle. Hinata, elle, regardait fixement le sien sans l'ouvrit, le serrant fermement dans ses mains froides. Au bout de quelque minutes, voyant que Hinata n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Kiba ce décida a lui demander de bute en blanc :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Hinata ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette et ça m'inquiète. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu ainsi...

Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui et sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux elle la rebaissa. Il venait inconsciemment de raviver une forte douleur mais également de la libérer de cette sensation qui l'enserrait comme un étau. Puis sans s'en rendre compte elle dit d'une petite voix :

- Je ne suis pas assez forte...

Il mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de parler mais lorsqu'il comprit ses paroles il dit d'une voix enflammée :

- Mais tu t'es durement entraînée pendant ses trois dernières années ! Tu es devenue quelqu'un de fort, Hinata. Personne ne peut le nier ! Même pas cet idiot de Naruto !

En entendant ce prénom elle serra un peu plus fort sa canette intacte et une larme coula le long de sa joue ; Kiba venait de toucher un autre point sensible.

- Je...J'ai beau avoir p-progressée, ce ne sera jamais assez pour mon père... Je ne suis pas faite pour d-diriger un clan comme le clan Hyuuga...Je ne suis pas assez forte.

- Est ce que je peut te dire ce que je pense vraiment ? demanda Kiba qui n'attendit pas la réponse et continua. Je pense aussi que tu n'es pas faite pour être le chef du clan Hyuuga.

Elle releva vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux grand ouvèrent et le souffle coupé comme s'il venait de lui donner uns claque magistrale. Mais il ne la laissa pas s'étonner plus longtemps et ajouta en regardant devant lui :

- Les Hyuuga ne mérite pas d'avoir une personne comme toi a leur tête. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et vraiment attentionnée. Mais surtout, tu es douée pour aider les autres. Combien de fois m'as-tu soigné lors d'une mission ? Tu es faite pour être medic-nin mais tu continues à t'entêter à devenir l'héritière des Hyuuga. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas faite pour ça mais pour quelque chose de bien plus serviable et utile.

Il s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers elle. Elle le regardait a présent avec un étonnement teinté de gène, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. _Touché_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit jusqu'a maintenant parce que je savais que ça te tenait vraiment a coeur, et quelque soit ton choix sache que te suivrait toujours, mais te voir t'auto détruire comme ça pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot me met hors de moi.

Elle le regardait toujours avec des yeux étonnés, incapable de dire un mot.

- Mais...C'est...C'est mon destin..., réussit-elle a bredouiller comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Neji, fit Kiba en riant

- Mais..., commença-t-elle.

- Ecoute moi, Hinata, la coupa-t-il gravement. Tu as dit lors de l'examen Chunin il y a trois ans, que c'était Neji qui avait le plus souffert du "destin" du clan Hyuuga. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pour moi, c'est toi qui en a le plus souffert. On t'a martelé depuis que tu es petite que tu devais être à la hauteur de ton rang d'héritière, parce que c'était ton destin. Neji, lui, faisait tout pour échapper à son destin alors que toi tu le suivais, aveuglement, t'enfonçant dans quelque chose qui était beaucoup trop grand pour toi. C'était comme une automutilation

Il fit une pause pour la jauger, et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle l'écoutait toujours, il reprit.

- Maintenant Neji a réussit a se dépêtrer de son soi-disant destin. Il n'en souffre plus. Alors que toi tu continue a essayer de le suivre et donc a te briser petit a petit. Tu es quelqu'un de fragile, de vaillant peut être, mais fragile. Continue comme ça et j'ai bien peur qu'on ne te perde définitivement.

Son étonnement laissant place a la douleur, Hinata fondit en larme devant les yeux emplit de tristesse de Kiba. Il lui prit délicatement la main et la sentit la serrer avec force.

- Gomen. Je ne voulait pas te faire de mal..., dit Kiba avec tristesse.

Elle secoua vivement la tête de gauche a droite et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit. Renonçant a parlé, elle prit à deux mains celle de Kiba, la serrant de toutes ses forces, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité.

- Tu…Tu as raison...T-tellement raison..., dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Je ne vivais qu-que pour suivre ce destin qui n'était pas fait pour moi. Je…Je n'ai fait que me détruire. Et dire...Et dire que j'étais même prête à mettre fin a mes jours a cause de ç-ça...

A ces mots, elle sentit Kiba frissonner de tout son corps et l'entendit s'écrier :

- QUOI ?!

- Je...Je suis misérable...

- Non, tu n'es pas misérable ! Tu es humaine ! Mais promet moi, promet moi, que tu ne ferra jamais une telle bêtise, s'exclama-t-il en la forçant a le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je...Je te...le promet...

- Bien, sourie-t-il. J'ai confiance en toi.

Puis, sans crier gare, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front se qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir jusqu'a la racine des cheveux.

- Et bien voila, tu retrouve enfin un peu de couleur, dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa gène et dit d'une petite voix :

- Merci, Kiba-kun.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait plaisir parce que je retrouve enfin la vraie Hinata. Et puis je dois bien t'avouer que ça fait du bien de dire ce que l'on a sur le coeur.

- Je...Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant. Merci encore Kiba-kun.

- Rentre bien, dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Il l'a regarda s'éloigner le coeur léger. Il était tellement heureux de la retrouver. La voir déprimée l'avait toujours mit de mauvais poil lui aussi, il n'aimait pas ça. Hinata était quelqu'un de fragile mais qui inconsciemment réussissait à rendre les gens heureux autour d'elle. Il tenait vraiment a elle. _Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui te traquasse…Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'autre odeur que j'ai sentit lorsque nous sommes venu te chercher… _

**oOo**

Elle le chercha longtemps des yeux parmi la foule et lorsque son regard accrocha enfin sa démarche canine, elle pressa le pas vers lui.

- Kiba-kun ! Cria-t-elle pour qu'il s'arrête.

Il se tourna vers elle et dit en la reconnaissant.

- Sakura-chan ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je m'inquiète un peu pour Hinata-san, alors je voulais savoir comment elle allait.

- Ah, dit-il en souriant. Et bien disons qu'elle n'est plus au bord du suicide et qu'elle devrait arrêter de s'automutiler.

- Nani ?! O.o

Devant le regard ahurit de Sakura, Kiba ne pu se retenir de rire a gorge déployée. Lorsque son fou rire s'arrêta, il raconta à Sakura sa discussion avec Hinata.

- Je vois, dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Je...Je ne savais pas...

- Personne ne sait. Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir parce que j'ai fait équipe avec elle, j'ai eu le temps de la connaître et surtout de me rendre compte de son désarroi, mais Hinata est plutôt forte pour cacher certaine chose, même si pour d'autre elle est plutôt nulle, dit-il d'une voix amusée. xD

- Comment peut-tu prendre ça a la légère, Kiba-kun ? demanda consternée Sakura.

- Parce que je sais qu'elle ne le fera plus. Hinata sais apprendre de ses erreurs.

- Je vois, répéta-t-elle en souriant cette fois.

- Mais dit moi Sakura-chan. Est-ce que tu crois que Tsunade-sama pourrait prendre Hinata sous son aile, comme pour toi ?

- Je suppose qu'elle pourrait, mais..., hésita-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que Hinata-san puisse supporter l'entraînement de Tsunade-shishou (2). Elle est très dure et n'a aucune pitié.

- Ne sous estime pas Hinata, elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y parait...

- Peut être bien...Je...Je verrais ce que je peut faire.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Kiba. Merci beaucoup Sakura-chan, je te revaudrais ça.

Puis une fois de plus sans crier gare, il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui la fit rougir elle aussi.

- Di...Disons que...C'est parce que tu m'as...sauvé lors de la mission, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire radieux et partit sur un "See ya".

**Fin du chapitre 5.**

Je ne sais absolument pas comment s'appelle l'espèce de véranda qui entour les maisons japonaise. J'ai pourtant cherché…T.T Si quelqu'un sait comment ca s'appelle…

Shishou : Ca veut tout simplement dire maître n.n'

_Oui, oui je sais…J'ai transformé Hinata en suicidaire qui se mutile…Oo Et j'en suis désolée…Enfin moi a sa place…xO_

_Oh…Et je vois déjà vos regards meurtrier pour le petit KibaSaku qui s'est infiltré dans la fic…Ca par contre j'en suis pas désolée. Parce que c'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup (pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs) donc je me suis permis de le glisser dedans. :D_

_Et je viens de me rendre copte que je me suis faite une fois de plus arnaquée par Word… --_

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plut, malgré les quelques petits défauts de ma fic._

_B'nOuW a vous cher lecteurs (enfin pour l'instant lectrice n.n')_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour les gens ! Et voui, je ne suis pas morte :D Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour mon ordi... -- C'est pour ca que j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prevu pour publier ce chapitre. Parce que j'ai du le réécrire. Pas completement mais une bonne partie en tout cas...Donc ca m'a un peu fait chier Dx**

**Mais bon. Me revoila et j'espere que ca va malgré tout vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 :**

La buée se degageant de l'eau chaude embaumait la salle de bain entière, lui donnant un côté onirique. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir et ettendit ses longues jambes devant elle. Cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'elle baignait dans cette eau brulante mais elle se sentait toujours aussi bien. C'était réellement le seul endroit où elle se sentait clame et reposée.

Elle repensait a la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Kiba quelques heures plus tôt...Il avait raison. Elle n'était pas faite pour être l'heritière d'un clan aussi grand et aussi presitigieux. Mais était-elle faite pour être Medic-nin comme il le lui avait conseillé ? Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il ne s'agissait plus de sauvegarder l'honneur d'un clan mais de veiller a ce qu'aucun compagnon ne meurt lors d'une mission. Et ca, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Une charge encore trop lourdes pour ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre la responsabilité de la mort d'un de ses compagnons.

Pendant un instant elle eut une vision d'elle même devant les corps sans vie de Kiba et Shino. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut toute entière et elle sentit son poil se herriser malgré l'eau brulante dans laquelle elle baignait. _Non, je ne pourrais jamais supporter une telle responsabilité_, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elle plongeat un peu plus profondemment dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain (clan prestigieux exige n.n") essayant de s'enlever cette vision de son esprit. Elle se laissa doucement gagner par l'engourdissant que lui procurait l'eau chaude et laissa son esprit deriver...

Tout a coup, elle sentit une douleur au niveau de son ventre et quelques chose de chaud s'ecouler de son entre jambes. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit que l'eau de son bain avait prit une couleur carmin. _Du sang !_ Son coeur commenca a battre lourdement dans sa poitrine mais elle ne reussit pas a bouger, comme paralysée, et restait là a fixer l'eau qui prenait de plus en plus une couleur écarlate. Puis, doucement, devant ses yeux perplexe elle vit le visage de Sasuke Uchiha se former dans l'eau la regardant avec un air de dedain, le même regard que celui de son père. _Pourquoi ?_ Elle avait voulut hurler ce simple mot mais il resta coincer dans sa gorge et la seule chose qui s'echapa de sa bouche entrouverte fut un sanglot orphelin. Elle continua a fixer se visage qu'elle ne pouvait que hair et sentit tout a coup qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. comme si quelque chose l'en empechait. Elle porta une main a sa gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une bouffée d'air mais elle ne fit que sentir quelque chose de liquide y entrer. Elle fut prise de panique et essaya de hurler pour que l'on vienne l'aider mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, comme si le liquide chaud qu'elle sentait dans sa bouche bloquait tout passage.

"Hinata-sama."

Elle sentit une lourde pression sur sa poitrine et toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans ses poumons et qui l'empechait de respirer, sortit de sa bouche. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air comme si cela faisait des heures qu'elle n'avait pas respirer. Elle roula sur le côté et toussa plusieure fois pour expulser le reste d'eau qu'elle avait dans la gorge et regarda autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais la seul chose qu'elle arrivait a disserner était des formes floues.

"Hinata-sama." fit une voix familière.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ses traits pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Neji. Elle reprit son souffle et essaya d'articuler son prenom mais la seule chose qu'elle reussit a faire fut de tousser une nouvelle fois.

"Amenez lui quelque chose a se mettre"

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi voulait parler son cousin mais, sentant le carlage froid sur sa peau nue, tout ce remis en ordre dans son esprit et elle se leva vivement. Quelque chose tomba de ses épaules après son mouvement brusque, mais n'y prenant pas garde elle dit d'une voix hachée :

- Qu...Que...S'était-il...Passé...? Du...S-Sang...Partout...Sas...

Elle était sur le point de dire le prenom de Sasuke mais se tut (brusquement) ; elle devait taire son nom, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le dire de peur qu'ils ne la questionnent et qu'elle soit dans l'obligation de leur raconter son aventure dans la fôret.

- Il n'y a pas de sang, Hinata-sama, fit Neji d'une voix neutre et impassible en remettant le tissu sur les épaules de cette dernière pour couvrir sa poitrine nue. On vous a retrouvée completement immergée dans la baignoire, après que vous ayez crié.

- Mais...Pourtant...La douleur...L'eau...Qui devenait rouge..., questionna-t-elle completement perdu en serrant l'etoffe contre sa peau.

- Vous avez du vous endormir dans votre bain. Ce devait être un rêve.

- Pourtant...

Un leger bruit contre la porte de la salle de bain l'arreta. La porte coulissa pour laisser entrer une jeune fille a peine plus agée qu'Hinata, portant dans ses bras un yukata (1) blanc.

- Merci, Akane-san, fit Neji a l'adresse de la jeune fille. Pouriez-vous aider Hinata-sama a s'habiller et l'amener jusqu'a sa chambre ?

- Hai, fit ladite Akane en se dirigeant vers Hinata qui était encore assise a même le sol cachant au mieux sa nudité avec le tissu que lui avait donné Neji.

Ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier ce leva pour sortir de la pièce qu'Hinata remarqua qu'il était torse nu, et un regard vers le tissu qu'elle serait dans ses mains lui confirma qu'il s'agissait du haut qu'il portait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ne pu reprimer un sourire puis se rendant compte qu'il l'avait probablement vu nue, elle rougit aussi fort que son visage le lui permettait. Mettant le rougissement d'Hinata sur le compte de la chaleur qui regnait dans la salle de bain, Akane ouvrit la petite fenetre de la salle de bain avant d'aider Hinata a se relever et a se secher a l'aide d'une serviette.

- Tu...Tu n'as pas...A faire ca, Akane-san, fit Hinata génée d'une telle intension.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas à le faire mais je tiens à le faire, fit-elle en l'aidant a enfiler son yukata.

Hinata cru d'abord qu'elle avait dit ca comme toute servante l'aurais dit, d'un ton resolu. Mais lorsqu'Akane se mit devant elle pour nouer le Obi (2) autour de sa taille, elle vit avec ettonement qu'elle souriait. Un de ses sourire doux qui vous rappellait etrangement votre mère lorsque, quand vous étiez enfant, elle vous aidait a mettre vos vetements.Tendre mais ennuyé.

- Sumimasen, Akane-san, dit Hinata en baissant les yeux.

- De quoi vous excusez-vous, Hinata-sama, demanda-t-elle étonnée en en ajustant le Obi.

- De…De te déranger, alors que tu n'as pas a faire ça…

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela ne me dérange pas. Mais par contre…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'elle terminait d'ajuster le Yukata. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé elle regarda Hinata droit dans les yeux et sans se dépêtrer de son sourire lui dit :

- Vous devriez vous excusez auprès de Neji-san. Il était très inquiet pour vous.

Hinata ouvrit de gradn yeux d'ettonement. _Neji...Nii-san..._ Devant le regard ahurit d'Hinata, Akane ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire et dit d'une d'une voix amusée :

- Vous auriez du voir la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'il vous a trouvé dans la baignoire. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu perdre son sang froid. Et d'ailleurs vous devriez le remercier egalement. C'est lui qui vous a fait du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque pour vous ranimer.

- Du bouche à bo...?

Se rendant compte du sens de ses paroles, Hinata se tut subitement ses joues devenant aussi rouges que des pivoines. Elle portat une main a ses lèvres en se disant que quelques minutes plus tot elles étaient en contact directes avec celles de Neji.

- Vous avez l'air bien pale, Hinata-sama, fit la voix amusée d'Akane qui la sortit de sa reverie. Vous devriez aller vous couchez.

Hinata ne pu se retenir de sourire a la remarque de la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours aimé l'humour d'Akane. Malgré les reticence du clan, toutes deux n'avaient jamais eut de rapport maitre/servante, même si Akane avait été mise depuis son plus jeune age aux services de la timide Hinata. Cette dernière étant beaucoup trop bienveillante pour avoir quelqu'un a son service, avait tout de suite lié des liens plus fraternel avec la jeune servante. Malgré tout, Akane restat la servante d'Hinata, continant a l'aider pour certaines taches comme s'habiller pour les grandes occasions, mais sans cette reserve qu'avait les autres membres du clan avec la future heritière.

- Ha...Hai, fit Hinata en sortant de ses pensées avant de suivre Akane en dehors de la salle de bain encore un peu embuée.

Akane l'accompagna jusqu'a sa chambre et la laissa sur un "Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez ou me trouver". Une fois seule, Hinata s'assit sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait encore la sensation desagréable de l'eau dans sa bouche. Mais surtout, une question ne cessait de le tirailler depuis qu'elle avait été ranimé. Pourquoi avait-elle fait se rêve ? Que signifiait-il ? Elle essaya de se le rememorer et la premier chose qui lui revint a l'esprit fut la douleur aigu qu'elle avait resentit au niveau de son ventre et la marre de sang qui teintait peu à peu l'eau de son bain.

Elle reflechit un moment sur ce que pouvait bien signifier ce sang lorsque tout a coup quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Elle regarda au dessus de son lit, sur un petit calendrier, sentant son coeur se serrer sous l'angoisse. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la date l'anxiété qu'elle avait ressentit se dissipa quelque peu. _Mes menstrues ne devrait pas arriver avant deux semaine_, se dit-elle à elle-même. Alors si se n'était pas ca, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien dire...? Pourquoi Sasuke était apparu sur la surface de l'eau ecarlate ? Elle s'allongeat sur son lit, son esprit torturer par des centaines de questions sans reponse, et se laissa doucement gagner par un lourd sommeil sans reve, bercée par le shishi odoshi (3) en bambou du jardin.

_Fin du chapitre 6_

(1) Yukata (littéralement "vêtement de bain") est un terme japonais désignant un léger kimono d'été porté à la fois par les hommes et par les femmes.

(2) Une obi est une ceinture servant à fermer les vêtements traditionnels japonais, tels que les kimonos ou les vêtements d'entraînement pour les arts martiaux

(3) Le shishi odoshi ("chasse cerfs") est une fontaine en bambou japonaise traditionnelle qui été à l'origine utilisée pour effrayer les cerfs communs et les faire partir des étangs et des champs. L'eau se déverse du bec dans le "marteau" qui se remplit jusqu'à ce que le poids de l'eau la fasse basculer et verser dans l'étang. Alors le marteau frappe une pierre,créant un mouvement et bruit rythmique.

_J'espere réellement que ce chapitre vous a plu parce que moi...Il me reste un peu au travers de la gorge. X.x_

_Bref, pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre je vais vraiment faire tout mon possible pour le publier assez vite._

_BinOuW a mes cher lecteurs sans qui...Je ne serais rien n.n_


End file.
